The second world war had funny moments
by Tonhalszendvics
Summary: The title speaks for itself. Have these drabbles from the guys: England, France, Germany, North Italy, America, Japan, Austria, Prussia and Hungary, who was a boy in her childhood, so she's a guy, too. Btw: I'm doing like someone, who knows English. Feel free to correct. Rated T because of his Majesty, foul-mouthed England. Recommended music: Offenbach - Galop Infernal.


**The second world war HAD funny moments**

Churchill just finished his speech about the strategy.

He looked at England. "Any suggestion?"

His tired, baggy eyes wandered over the map. Than he turned to his boss and asked:

"What if you let me sleep? Just a little."

.

Ludwig walked back to the camp slow enough, to Roderich's face get purple, and his brother just be at the end one of his monologues. That one, what started with "you arrogant little prick."

.

America looked up from his paper.

"Are you _sure_ , that this isn't Normandy?"

The Italian just shook his head.

" _Esatto,_ _Italia!_ _No Inglese!_ "

.

France turned to his other side. Germany stood over him with his hands on his hips.

"You said, you will make dinner."

"The snails had run away."

"Of course."

.

Italy looked in his backpack.

"I still have no idea, what is this" showed something to Germany.

Germany wondered for a moment, what the hell was that metal ring. Suddenly he understood. Germany ripped out the hand grenade-holding backpack from the Italian's hands, threw away, then grabbed the boy's arm and ran like hell.

.

"Not so much. Just a few hours. Eight, perhaps. That is not much, especially when we are talking about sleeping."

.

Japan took a deep breath. America sat next to him, as exhausted, as him.

"They won't agree with a truce, am I right?"

"Yup."

"Would be a big deal to have this match in thumb wrestling?"

"I would be glad."

.

"I will be bald at the end of this war, I swear."

"You'd look funny, but I don't suggest it."

"Ah, mon amour, I knew that you like it!"

"Of course. I can grab it really well to beat your head into the table, frog."

France: :'(

.

Germany and Japan tried to find out a functional strategy. Their exchange of views were interrupted by Italy, who just waked in:

"I made pasta, would you like some?"

Germany stared a little bit, then took off his glasses, and leant to the edge of the table.

"Italien, I asked you to don't cook pasta in your helmet."

.

"Hey, America."

"What."

"How many French soldiers do you need to defend Paris?"

"Uh-oh… I don't know?"

"Me neither, they never tried!"

France: :'(

.

"I don't know, maybe big brother France's voice sounds a little bit… erotic, don't you think so?" wondered loud Italy.

Germany cleared his throat, his face was red. He got frightened, when England jumped out from the bush, what was right behind him.

"It fucks your ear, too?" he turned back and shouted: "Lads, I found a new friend!"

.

Geroge VI turned to his nation.

"Are you all right?"

"Hm? Who, me? Of course. Your Majesty, may you want to command me to sleep?"

"Er..."

"I'll take that as a yes."

When Churchill arrived, England was curled up under the table, sleeping.

.

Hitler explained something with a great passion to his general staff. Behind him, Germany stared to Prussia, who winked at him. Lil' brother cheered up a little and made one dancing step to the right then one step to the left. Hitler turned back. Germany walked out, ashamed.

.

"Sup, everyone!" shouted America as he walked into the meeting.

Their bosses were a bit shocked. England massaged his nose. It wasn't clear, whom he's talking to:

"At the times, like this, I'm always amazed, how much patient am I. He's dancing on my nerves since he was knee-high, and I have never slapped him, however, that wasn't today, I swear to God!"

France friendly tapped his shoulder.

.

Austria silently watched the sleeping soldiers. Prussia stopped next to him, stared to the guys with clenched eyebrows, then turned to the Austrian:

"Am I hearing well, that your soldiers are snoring Schubert's b-flat sonata?"

.

Hungary put her legs on the table.

"Oh, look how happy is someone" stared at her Prussia.

"Are you kidding me? Since the Anschluss, Austria goes to you with his every little stupidity. I'm finally free!"

.

They sat there, every of them. Their leaders send them out to the lobby of the meeting room, where they sat down to the fluffy couches. At the moment they couldn't care, that their uniform how much creased will be. Germany took the pen out of his pocket, which he'd signed the peace with, and put down to the coffee table. It pressed his thigh.

"What now?" asked Italy, almost lost.

"What about sleeping?" suggested England hopefully.

That is, how the leaders found their nations in really interesting poses, deep in their dreams.

* * *

 **Author's note: Hi there! If something was wrong, please, let me know. Thank you for reading this short story, have a nice day :)**


End file.
